Small River
by BTR'slovesong
Summary: AU. 1966. Logan Mitchell is hiding a secret, behind the leather jacket & crooked smile, underneath the reckless nature & free spirited attitude. Kendall Knight is an abused and sheltered teenager with a secret of his own, growing up in the tiny Christian rural town of Small River, Ok. When Logan moves to Small River from Chicago, he changes Kendall's life, and maybe even saves him.
1. Fortunate Son

**Hi lovelies! This is a brand new story I'm gonna be working on! A few things first: I originally made a separate account to post this story, and then I realized I want it under this account, even though it's VERY different than what I might normally write. It's AU and slash and rated M, so all of my younger readers, run and never look back. This is probably the deepest, most meaningful thing I have written and I hope you guys understand I'm 22 and not everything I write is going to be all cute and stuff, because usually what I post is pretty tame. But I'd love it so much if everyone gives this story a chance, aside from my babies, or my babies can just read the non-dirty chapters ;) This means you, Caitee.**

**Summary: Kendall Knight is a small town gardener, musician and preachers son, but he holds some pretty dark secrets. He's just trying to get by with the help of his friends Carlos and James, trying to escape his cursed and closed-minded town. His life is turned upside down though-for better and for worse- when mysterious, kind hearted, yet bad-ass Logan arrives. Can Kendall hide who he really is forever? Will his father ever let him survive?**

**I really hope you guys like this story and give it a chance!**

_**Small River, Oklahoma. August 19**__**th**__**, 1966.**_

Kendall's worn white tennis shoes kicked up a sea of red dirt as he walked along the unpaved winding road to absolutely nowhere.

That was what he hated most about living here, was that all the roads, all the jobs, and all the schools lead to all the same spot: _Nowhere_. Everyone stayed in the most tiny, fucked up town imaginable. They fell in their trap, brainwashed into believing that only their ways were right and that life outside of Small River, Oklahoma was a sin.

It disgusted Kendall.

Sun shone hot, high in the sky as Kendall Knight made his way down the road. He paused to wipe some sweat off of his brow with his favorite red bandana that he kept in his pocket, the placed his hand back on his sore wrist, rubbing the bruises tenderly and wincing. Even though he had just dried his overheated forehead, more sweat immediately started dripping down, stinging at his eyes and mixing with the fat tears that slowly leaked out. He didn't bother blinking them away. Nobody was around to see him cry anyway, and certainly nobody cared.

It was so damn hot. God, he hated this town.

He wasn't stupid to be walking around in this intense heat in the middle of August, because if he had it his way, he would be in the pond with his friends James and Carlos, cooling off and splashing around, or at the towns diner with a cold soda and the fans blowing right on him.

But instead, his father had another one of his fits lost his temper, already drunk even though it was 3 o' clock in the afternoon. As punishment (Kendall was given those daily for, well, no good reason at all) he was forced to walk to the next town for some car parts his father needed and was too lazy to go get himself, bruises on his wrist from where his father had grabbed him in a fit of rage and butt sore from the whippin' he received. He was just walking back from town now. After two hours of walking, Kendall's legs felt like mush and his tongue was dry and rough from dehydration. He was near his own town when he heard laughter like wind chimes ringing through the trees, and several splashes and yells of excitement.

Despite his misery, Kendall's chapped lips formed a small smile and he ran through the trees, recognizing those voices anywhere. He set down the supplies he had bought, ripped off his t-shirt, and, with a howl only a male could produce, jumped into the pond, dowsing his friend's small bodies with waves of water.

"Aggghhh!" His friends yelled, shaking water from their hair and rubbing their eyes, trying to find the culprit, though they had a pretty good idea who it was anyway.

"Kendall Knight, you goof!" James' voice yelled, playfully annoyed as he watched Kendall's blonde head pop out of the water. Kendall giggled, a silly grin plastered to his face. He couldn't help but to be happy when he was with his best buddies, and the cool spring water felt heavenly on his flushed skin.

"Kendall, where have you been all day?" Carlos asked joyously, hopping onto Kendall's back for some water piggy back rides. Kendall held onto Carlos' legs protectively and floated around with the small boy on his back.

"Ah, the old man was at it again, of course," Kendall said, trying to make it sound like it wasn't such a big deal. James and Carlos were the only ones who knew that Kendall's dad was a big meanie. They were the only ones who knew a lot of things about Kendall.

"Did he hurt you?" James asked immediately, trying to sound all tough. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Not real bad, James. And ain't I the one who's supposed to be worryin' about you, not the other way around?"

James scoffed. "I'm not the one who gets beat every night, Kendall Knight." For some reason, James liked to use Kendall's full name whenever he was trying to be stern. "I have reason to worry 'bout you."

"Shit, the things you two come up with together and the stunts you pull, you'll be dead quicker than me," Kendall said, gesturing to his two loveable, but dangerous, best friends. "Gotta keep my eye on you."

James just rolled his eyes. "Ya know, Kendall, you don't always have to be the one doin' the protectin' around here," he said crawling out of the pond. Crystal water rolled off his bronzed skin, splashing to the ground as he shook himself dry. "Hey, Carlitos, wanna see who can jump off the rope and somersault the furthest distance into the water?"

"Yeah!" Carlos cheered, jumping off of Kendall's back and scrambling out of the water.

"Okay, gimme your ankle, we'll go head first!" James said, trying to tie the rope around Carlos' ankle.

"No!" Kendall said, swimming to the edge and getting out of the pond to stop his friends, imagining smashed faces, broken necks, and possible drowning. He untied Carlos' ankle. "I rest my case."

James' eyes sparkled. "Whatever, dude!"

"I better get home you guys, I gotta fix up my dad's car and iron his suit for church tomorrow."

"Awe, come on! You're the only kid in town who can't stay out late Saturday nights!" Carlos pouted. James elbowed him.

"I know, I know… See ya guys at church tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, see ya," James said as Kendall dressed. Before the blonde could leave, though, he caught him gently by the arm.

"What's up, James?"

"You alright?" James asked, voice sincere, sweet. Kendall blushed and nodded.

"I swear, James. I'm always alright, ain't I?"

James nodded and released Kendall's arm, but as Kendall picked up his car parts and began to leave, he heard James whisper,

"_Not Always."_

**A/N So what do you think? Shall I continue? :D**


	2. Bad Boy

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I am so excited! This chapter was too fun to write. I am already in love with writing this story! Also, I will be lowering the rating to T because most of this story will not be rated M, and I will adjust the rating as needed. Right now, it can just be T! I'll put warnings in any M rated chapters for you guys. I hope you like this chapter! **

"For the wages of sin, is _death!_ But the gift of God is eternal life, in Jesus Christ our LORD! Our SAVIOR!"

Kendall let out a bored sigh and raised his eyebrows, glancing at James and Carlos, who sat next to him as his father's booming voice filled the tiny, stuffy church. It sure was boring being the preacher's kid. There was no skipping church. Well, nobody in Small River ever skipped church. They were there every Sunday morning, Sunday evening and Wednesday evening and sometimes even Saturday! Not many people in Small River had a life outside the church. But for Kendall to skip church would be like the end of the world. He didn't even want to think about what kind of a punishment he'd receive for playing hooky at church!

Kendall's dad was getting fired up now. His tie was too tight and his black jacket was too hot, causing his face to redden as he shouted out his sermon from his journal.

"…Death is thus called the wages of sin, not because it is an arbitrary, undeserved appointment, but because it is its proper _**desert.**_ Not a pain will be inflicted on the sinner which he does not **deserve**! Not a sinner will_ die_ who ought not to die. Sinners even in hell will be treated just as they deserve to be treated; and there is not to man a more fearful and terrible consideration than _this_. No man can conceive a more dreadful doom than for himself to be treated forever just as he deserves to be!"

"_AMEN!" _Shouted the congregation. Women were fanning themselves and men were already praying, feeling the spirit of the Lord among them.

Kendall felt like it was a load of poppycock. He, James and Carlos were just bored.

Finally, the closing prayer ended and the congregation began to swarm around each other, the women chatting about recipes, the men talking to Pastor Knight, and the children running around pews barefoot and excited to roam free.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get this darned suit off of me!" Carlos said, tugging at his tie.

"Me either! Although I do think it looks quite dashing on me," James said.

"Only you would care how you look in 110 degree weather, Diamond!' Kendall said, rolling his eyes. James chuckled and shrugged.

"Hey, wanna go to the pond before supper?" Carlos asked hopefully. James and Kendall expected this question from Carlos. He always wanted to be at the pond during the summer, and refused to do much else, well that is until his mama would get frustrated from him slacking off on his chores and gave him a whupping.

"Sure, I'll meet ya'll there," Kendall said, wiping some beads of sweat off of his tanned forehead. "Dad's got me fixin' the car today and I can't do anything 'til I get it done, and I need to water my garden. My tomatoes aren't taking well to this heat."

"Oh, well, hopefully you can come splash 'round with us, Kendall!" James said, leaving with Carlos on his tail.

Suddenly, a large, beefy hand clapped Kendall's shoulder, startling him nearly to death. He spun around to see his father staring at him with a big grin, showing off his uneven teeth. Behind his father was a man in a red and white suit and tie and a woman in a long purple dress with a frilled jacket and sunhat. Both were quite small, and had heart shaped smiles and dark brown hair.

"Here he is!" Pastor Knight said, with somewhat false pride. He was really only proud of his son when he was perfect, and to Pastor Knight, he never could be perfect enough, but he still showed his son off to all of the townspeople.

"Kendall, where're your manners, son? These are our newest couple to be part of our church family! Mr. And Mrs. Mitchell!"

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you sir, ma'am," Kendall mumbled, extending his hand to give shakes.

Kendall felt his father's hand tighten around the skin on his neck and his hot breath hit his ear.

"Speak up, boy."

Kendall cleared his throat. "Glad to meet you," he said in a stronger voice.

Pastor Knight gave a nod of his head and released his son.

"This is my boy, Kendall Knight! Isn't he a gem?" Pastor Knight boosted.

"Well he sure is mighty handsome," Mrs. Mitchel cooed. Kendall felt his cheeks heat up hotter than the Oklahoma sun as his father let out a hearty laugh.

"Yep, takin' after his old man! Alright then Kendall, go run and play and I'll see you at home."

"Yes sir," Kendall said, hurrying away from the nice couple and his father. He knew that even though he was given permission to go play, he'd be best off fixing the car and then going off with friends. He knew his father all too well after 17 years. He'd get a whupping for playing before work.

Kendall crossed the lawn to his small, white ranch-style home and changed into a pair of ripped blue jeans and a faded, plain white t-shirt, then greased his hair back and tied his red bandana around his blonde hair, which was nearly brown from all of the grease. He then grabbed his Zenith radio and headed to the garage, where he got his supplies to fix his father's car.

Like whenever Kendall fixed up his father's car, he stood there for a few moments and admired its beauty wistfully. It was a yellow 1960 Ford Mustang and dang it she was a beauty, and Kendall longed to drive it every day. His father always told him that when the time was ready, it would be his, but so far he deemed Kendall too irresponsible to handle the car. Still, Kendall would clean it weekly and always fixed it up whenever it needed it and treated the car like gold. He wanted to drive that car so bad, especially being 17 years old. Kendall proved time and time again to his father that he was capable of driving, but his father always denied him every time he asked and sometimes even became angry.

With a sigh, Kendall turned on his radio. Koko Taylor's 'Wang Dang Doodle" blared through the speakers, putting a smile on Kendall's tired face. A pep was added to his step as he twirled his grease rag in the air and sang along.

"_We're gonna romp_

_And trump till midnight_

_We're gonna fuss_

_And fight till daylight_

_We're gonna get your_

_Wang dang doodle_

_All night long!"_

Kendall began to wiggle his hips as he sang along, feeling the beat deep inside of him, unaware of anything happening around him.

"_Tell cooda-crawling Ray_

_To tell abyssinia Ned_

_To tell old pistol Pete_

_To tell everybody he meets_

_Tonight we need no rest_

_We're gonna really_

_Throw a mess-"_

An unfamiliar, yet smooth voice joined Kendall's singing from seemingly out of nowhere, making Kendall jump and cease singing, trying to find who was belting the lyrics.

"_We're gonna knock down all the windows_

_We're gonna kick down_

_All the doors_

_We're gonna get your_

_Wang dang doodle_

_All night long!"_

Kendall stared at the boy who randomly started belting along with the radio, his eyebrows practically reaching his hairline he was so surprised.

The kid burst out laughing, and his laugh was about as sweet as his voice was. Kendall blinked.

"Um, who are you?" The stunned blonde asked. He didn't mean to sound rude, but when some random kid you never seen before starts dancing around your driveway, you tend to be a bit concerned. Also, he was quite embarrassed. He never, ever let anyone hear him sing, even his friends, and this kid he never met heard him belting his soul out a_nd_ watched him dance!

"I'm Elvis Presley," the boy said, humor and sarcasm dripping from his voice. Realization dawned on Kendall pretty quick. The boy was small, much shorter and skinner than himself, his hair was a dark, chestnut brown, and his lips had that distinctive heart-shaped form to them, just like the couple Kendall had met that morning during church.

"Are you the Mitchell's boy?" Kendall asked.

The mysterious boy shrugged. "Ugh, you caught me! Yup, that's me. Logan Mitchell. And who are you?" He outstretched his hand.

"I'm Kendall Knight, good to meet you," he said, taking Logan's hand in his for a brief shake.

"Geez, you sure are polite, Kendall Knight. And a pretty good dancer, too!"

For the second time that day, Kendall felt his cheeks heating up, giving away his embarrassment. He tried to hide his face by opening up the trunk of the Mustang and looking around at the engine. He wanted to tell the boy, Logan, that his voice was pretty good. Not many people round these parts could sing too well. But Logan sounded like he could be a professional singer! Strangely enough though, Kendall felt shy around this new kid. He figured it was just because new kids weren't easy to come by in Small River.

"Wow! What a car! Is this yours?" Logan gushed. Kendall noticed his voice wasn't as slow as other people's around here. He was missing that southern drawl, but there was still a tiny hint of twang beneath his honey-like voice.

The Mustang bounced, and Kendall ducked from under the hood and poked his head out to see Logan perched on the trunk, running his pale hands along the chrome finish. Kendall wondered for a split second how the boy was so pale for living in the south, but his near-heart attack interrupted that.

"This is not my car, and you should probably get down from there," Kendall said quickly.

Logan chuckled and hopped down, his dark eyes twinkling. "Oh, sorry! I dig cars," he said, running a hand through his greased back hair and admiring the car. "1960 Mustang?"

"Mmhmm, and one day it'll be mine," Kendall said. Logan grinned, his mouth forming a long, lopsided line.

"You sound pretty sure of that!"

Kendall just shrugged. "I guess so. So, you just move here?"

"A few days ago! I moved up the road, on the corner in that dainty old yellow house with that front porch. My mom wanted it." The boy rolled his eyes at his mother's choice in housing.

"Oh, that's a cute house," Kendall commented, not really realizing what he had said. Logan looked at him strangely for a moment, then broke into that lopsided grin again.

"Okay, dude. Anyway, I was just out, tryin' to find what there is to do here."

"Oh, well there's really not much here," Kendall said.

"Yeah? What you do for fun then?" Logan asked, snapping his bubblegum. His fingers were still tracing lines on the Mustang and it was kind of getting on Kendall's nerves, but he kept his mouth shut about it.

"Well, me and my buds spend a lot of time at the pond, which Small River was named after. And there's a really good soda shop up the street and a movie theater a few miles away. And we have our own band, but we aren't too good, considering we can't afford to buy any good instruments." Kendall decided not to tell Logan about his garden to avoid being ridiculed. Logan looked like a very "cool" kid, or what the kids in the city called "tuff." He was wearing acid washed jeans and a black t-shirt with a print of The Beatles on it.

Logan just shook his head. "Sounds like a blast!" Again, he was being sarcastic.

Kendall winced. "We make the best of it. Where you from?"

"I'm from Chicago," Logan said. "Well, I was born in Dallas, but I have lived in Chicago for the past 7 years cuz of my daddy's job."

"Oh! No wonder your voice sounds so different," Kendall said. He groaned inwardly after he said it, though. Sometimes he had to take his father's advice and watch his mouth! He always spoke without thinking.

"Yeah well, so far I kinda like the accents down here," Logan said, not taking offense to Kendall's choice of words.

"So, why didn't I meet you at church this morning, Logan?" Kendall wondered. Logan wrinkled his nose.

"I don't go to church," he said simply.

Kendall's jaw about dropped to the gravel driveway. He never met anybody in his whole life who didn't go to church.

"Really? Your parents don't care?"

Logan shrugged. "_I _don't care what they think, honestly."

"Wow. My daddy would murder me if I decided not to go to church. You better look out Mitchell, they like to burn non-believers at the stake round these parts."

"Who said I was a non-believer? I just said I don't go to church," Logan said.

"Oh," Kendall said. He really couldn't think of what to respond to that.

"So why would your daddy kill you if you didn't go to church? Isn't that your decision?"

"He's the town preacher," Kendall admitted. Logan's eyes widened with sympathy.

"Oh. That sucks, dude."

"Yeah, and I think he's about to come over soon," Kendall said, eyeing the small church. His father stood on the front stoop, saying goodbye to the last of the congregation. Kendall went to his radio, which was just starting "Painted Black" by The Rolling Stones, and clicked it off. Logan stared at him questioningly.

"My dad doesn't allow me to listen to this stuff, he calls it devil's music," Kendall explained. Logan just laughed with understanding.

"My old man gets like that too."

"Well, you should probably go," Kendall said. He didn't want himself or Logan to get in trouble (Kendall was not allowed friends over on Sunday because he always got too "rowdy"). But he also was feeling a bit awkward around this new kid. Logan was just way too cool for him. "Dad's comin' over here and I'm not supposed to have friends over."

"Oh, okay," Logan said, and he sounded surprisingly disappointed. "Well, maybe you can show me that pond one day?"

"Sure, that'd be great!" Kendall said.

"Cool. I'll see ya around then, Kendall Knight."

"See ya, Logan Mitchell," Kendall said, waving as his new… Friend? Walked off down the street, hands shoved in his pocket and heart-shaped lips whistling "Paint It Black."

**A/N So now our little Kendall knows Logan Mitchell. Sounds like trouble ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews would make me super happy! Let me know what you think so far!**


	3. Strangers In The Night

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews! Also, I don't know if anybody noticed, but the image I am using for this story a picture taken here in Oklahoma, and it is the dirt road Kendall was walking down in the opening of the first chapter!**

Cold sweat poured off of Kendall's forehead as he gripped his white sheets tightly, blood beginning to trickle out and stain the sheets from digging his fingernails into his palm. His mouth formed a tight line on his sullen cheeks as he gritted his teeth together. However, he was unaware of all of this, because he was lost in the middle of a nightmare, trapped in a different world, a different time.

He was used to these dreams, but they never got any easier. They always started off as the memory of the gray, foggy day that Kendall's mother was buried as his father read off his sorrow-filled sermon. And then, memories in the form of a nightmare of his father belting him and screaming at him would plague his helpless mind. It was always the same, and he had these dreams at least once a week.

But tonight's nightmare was different. Usually Kendall would have to scream himself awake to escape the dreams. But instead, while his father had him cornered in the kitchen, belittling him using words from the bible and belting his fragile skin, the new boy Logan appeared. He didn't say or do anything, he just stood there by the kitchen counter, chewing his gum while watching the scene sadly. He was barefoot and had his hair slicked back, wearing the same outfit he had on when he met Kendall.

Kendall stared at Logan, and Logan stared back, and a strange sense of relief washed over him. Instead of waking up with a terrified scream, his dream faded and his eyes shot open, and he was feeling unusually calm.

Kendall lay wide eyed in bed, thinking about his dream. Why was Logan there? He had only just met him briefly that afternoon! Afterwards, he had been nowhere to be seen, although he had looked been hoping that the dark-eyed, mysterious boy would show up at the pond that evening. So why would a stranger had affected him so deeply? Kendall had no answers to these burning questions. But he decided, as he closed his eyes and nestled down into his pillow, feeling the light, summery breeze blow through his open window, that if Logan decided to show up in his dreams again, he would be just fine with that.

-Page Break!-

"I don't want school to be startin' soon!" Carlos complained.

"You've said that already!" James commented, propping himself up on his elbow. "About fifty times already in this last week!"

"Guys, quiet, I'm tryin' to sleep, can't you see?" Kendall mumbled, sprawled out on the crisp, brown grass that was dead from all of the heat.

It was a blistering, hot afternoon, and the boys were engaging in the usual summer afternoon activities in the little hiding spot at the pond. The body of spring water (which was too small to be a river but really too large to be a pond, yet they just called it "The Pond" anyway) was nestled behind many, many trees at the edge of town and had an area completely hidden from view where the boys always skinny dipped and tanned, being as it was much too hot in Oklahoma to be fully clothed at all times. It was their tradition, and it wasn't weird at all that the three boys were lying on their stomachs as butt naked as a beach in France, letting their already tan bodies soak up as much sun as possible as they dried off from their swim. They were best friends and had been doing this for many years.

"You weren't havin' any more nightmares, were ya?" Carlos asked, concern replacing his whines about starting school up.

"Enh, they weren't nothin' that bad," Kendall said, nuzzling his cheek against the grass. He was awfully tired, because after the first dream with Logan in it, he couldn't fall back to sleep for a couple of hours. All he thought about was Logan, and how much he wanted to talk to him again. He didn't really want to elaborate on last night's strange dream. He had told his friends he met the new boy, but he thought admitting that he dreamt of him already would make his friends think he was more screwed up than he already was.

"Oh, ok," Carlos said. "Anyways, what do you guys think about dropping out of school?"

"We can't drop out! It's our senior year!" Kendall said. Agitated, he flipped onto his back, giving up on any sleep now.

"But we promised ourselves we would get real good in our band and book some shows the summer before our senior year!" Carlos said.

"Carlos does have a point," James said. "School starts in a week and we still haven't gotten famous yet!"

"Guys, we made these promises back in like third grade," Kendall said, shielding his eyes from the overly bright sun with his hand.

"So? A promise is a promise," Carlos said, jutting out his lower lip in a pout that would put a puppy denied his treat to shame.

"Oh, Carlos," Kendall sighed. He grabbed his jeans and gray wifebeater and dressed. James and Carlos did too, sensing a speech.

"Come on, let's go walk and get a soda," Kendall said. James and Carlos gave a nod and followed behind their buddy as Kendall spoke.

"I know we wanted to be on the jukeboxes by now, but we don't even have any quality instruments," Kendall said. "We still don't have a drum set, or a base guitar. Carlos' keyboard is the only thing that actually works. My guitar needs to be tuned and needs new strings and golly knows I can't afford that. We haven't any money, because lawns don't even need to be mowed in this heat and nobody is willin' to pay any kids to mow a brown, dead lawn." Kendall sighed. "We need somebody to come here and just listen to James sing and maybe then we can get signed and get out a record."

The boys' biggest dreams were to get out of small town Oklahoma and be heard on the jukebox one day. James was an amazing singer, and it there was no denying that the three of them were lookers. They were all musically inclined, as well. There was a natural talent among the trio in music. It was amazing. But nobody in their town gave much care about their "band," pretty much only listening to music during worship in church. The boys of course all sang in the choir, but it wasn't where their hearts really lay: in rock n' roll.

"But who would ever come to a small town like this!" Carlos said, upset. Kendall spun around, kicking up some dirt with his heel.

"You guys don't even realize, we have made it 17 years stuck in this tiny town!" Kendall said. "We have one more year left… Just _one._ After we graduate, we get to move the heck out of here and go anywhere we want!"

"But we have no money," James said. "We can't even afford instruments."

"We'll get jobs! I know bunches about cars, I can be a mechanic. James, you can like… Be a hair stylist or something. And Carlos, you…. Well…"

Carlos' eyebrows rose up curiously and he grinned. Kendall couldn't figure out what Carlos would be good at, though. Well, there were lots of things Carlos was good at: Singing, making people laugh, inventing things, climbing literally anything. But honestly, Carlos probably couldn't hold down a real job.

"You can be our housekeeper and bake us cookies for dinner!" James chimed in.

"Ooh! I like cookies!" Carlos said.

"Then it's settled!" Kendall said. "Look, I know things didn't happen as quickly as we wished they would have, but a whole new world will open up for us after this year! We don't have to be here anymore! I'm _ecstatic_ about school starting because once it starts, it will be over sooner which means we can get the hell out of here and start our _own_ lives, just us three! Living young, wild, and free!" Kendall laughed and ruffled his friend's hair as he skipped around, thinking in his head all the awesome things waiting for him and his friends outside of Small River, Oklahoma. Carlos and James laughed and joined him, skipping down the familiar, red dirt path through the trees and up to town.

**A/N So… What do we think so far? I really hope I get more reviews next chapter! I know everyone's been really busy but they make me so warm and fuzzy inside :') Also, I start my new job tomorrow! So that makes three jobs… Which makes for 16 hour work days… So reviews would definitely encourage me to write more instead of sleep after working! Lol. I will try to update as much as possible. I am in love with writing this story and I hope you guys love it too! xoxoxo**


	4. He's so fine

**A/N Thanks for everyone's reviews and reads! I'm sorry about the wait… Most people say "I swear I didn't forget about this story" but I am an adhd derp and I DID forget that I had these documents just sitting in my computer lmao… I hope you all still love shy country boy Kendall and bad boy Logan ;)**

_Somebody help me, yeah  
Somebody help me now  
Won't somebody tell me  
What I've done wrong  
When I was just  
A little boy of seventeen  
I had a girl  
She was my queen  
She didn't love me like I loved her  
Now I know  
Now I'm so lonesome on my own  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Somebody help me now  
Won't somebody tell me  
What I've done wrong_

I need someone in my life…

The song by The Spencer Davis Group blared through the speakers as Carlos, James and Kendall slurped their Coca Cola's greedily through their red and white striped straws. They were each seated on red pleather cushions atop shiny silver pedestals at the counter of their favorite diner, where they were every afternoon to eat burgers, listen to music, and chat with friends.

"So kiddos, how many records did you sell today?" The diner owner asked as he set down another round of cokes for the kids, on the house. Unlike most of the people in town (Small River wasn't exactly kid friendly) the mid-40's, beer-bellied brunet was actually quite fond of the boys, with their bright, round eyes and huge dreams. Most adults in the town ignored them or complained about them, but he found the teenagers to be endearing, polite, and funny.

"None, Mr. Herman! Not one!" Carlos said bitterly before taking a long, dramatic sip on his coke.

"Now slow down there kiddo or we'll have to find somebody to drive you home," the man said with a wink.

"I think first we need to actually record something first, before we can release an album," James said, stirring his cokes so all the bubbles would disappear. For some reason, bubbles in soda always made his stomach funky.

"They're a little down in the dumps today," Kendall said, rolling his eyes. He had gotten them cheered up a bit on the way to the diner, but then Carlos brought up the subject of school again and it got him and James depressed.

"I can see that," Herman, the diner owner, said with mock sadness. He knew the boys would get over it in a matter of minutes, especially if he offered them a banana split to share. He always gave them free things, especially Kendall. He knew out of all those kids, Kendall had the most right to be down in the dumps, yet he somehow stayed bright and positive day after day, even with that butthole father of his. Herman was well aware of the fact that the man was nothing but an idol in this town, and in no means righteous! He had been friends with Pastor Knight years and years back, before he developed a drinking habit and became a little too… _Intense,_ with his beliefs. But if the town was blind to his dishonest ways, then that was their problem.

"And why are we feeling dumpy today?" Herman asked, humoring the teenagers.

"Because school is starting and we ain't done nothing fun yet!" Carlos cried. James and Kendall winced at his choice in grammer, but decided to ignore it.

"Well what did we have planned to do? It's too hot to do much of anything," Herman said.

"We wanted to get signed to a record label," James said. "And have our pictures in the magazines! We want our songs to be played in juke boxes all over!"

Herman just smiled as he cleaned a few dishes with his rag. "You boys do know that something like that is going to take a while? It's not just going to fall in your laps. Now I believe as much as you do that you guys can make it happen, but first, you need to finish school and get out of Small River. There ain't nothing here for a group of talented, handsome, big-hearted boys in this Godforsaken, shitty town."

"That's what I was tryin' to tell them!" Kendall said.

"Oh we'll never be famous rock stars, who am I kidding?" James whined, smacking his face on the linoleum counter.

Herman stared at James like he was nuts in the head, then puffed out a breath of air and leaned forward, placing both hands on the counter so he was closer to the trio. "Well, boys, you gotta work your butt off if you're really wantin' this to happen. Let me tell you something; followin' your dreams is hard, but givin' up on them is even harder. Don't ever let your dreams go. If you want to be played in jukeboxes all over the country, then you hold tight to that dream and don't ever let it get away. 'Cause one day, it'll slip away faster than you can say 'banana split' and you'll be stuck washing dishes and makin' cheeseburgers for the rest of your lives."

James lifted his face from where he had smashed it on the counter, his eyes lighting up. "You mean you wanted to be a rock star, too?"

"Nah, when I was your age, rock and roll wasn't much around," Herman explained. "I wanted to go to University, become a lawyer. It was all planned out for me, too. Then I got drafted in the war, met a pretty girl who dreamed of the small town life and well… When you love someone as much as I love her, that person's dreams become yours, too."

"Mr. Herman you are the smartest man around," Carlos gushed. Herman laughed.

"Naw, I just got a lot more life experience then other people 'round these parts…"

Herman began to speak about his time in the war, as James and Carlos listened intently, their ears and eyes fixed on Herman. But a small jingle distracted Kendall. The blonde has heard this jingle, several to dozens times a day. It's the sound of tiny, silver bells atop the front door of the diner, indicating a new customer has walked into the business. But for some reason, out of all the other times the door had jingled in his lifetime, he felt the need to turn around and see who had traipsed in curiously this time.

Kendall's throat tightened and his stomach did an odd leap when he saw the new kid come walking in, looking around the diner, studying the bright colors and 8-tracks displayed on the walls, the corners of his light pink lips tugged up in a crooked smile.

Kendall put a hand on his stomach, not quite used to feeling that way just 'cause somebody walked through the door.

"Kendall, you okay?" James wondered, noticing when Kendall's hand moved to clutch his middle.

Kendall wasn't listening though. He was unaware of anything else except for the small, pale boy making his way through the diner. He was barefoot, with cuffed blue jeans and a red plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off. He adorned black sunglasses and his dark hair was slicked back with a small amount of grease, just enough to make him look tuff without being too trashy.

"Yo, Kendall, what's up with you, bub?" Carlos asked, nudging Kendall with his elbow. Kendall blinked, and suddenly all the sounds and sights of the busy diner came rushing back.

"Oh, sorry, I must have dazed off," Kendall mumbled. Suddenly, Logan's sunglass-covered eyes caught Kendall's green ones and his grin grew. Kendall felt torn between smiling back and blushing furiously. He had a feeling he looked like a goofy, red-faced jack-o-lantern by the time Logan made his way to the counter.

"Kendall Knight!" Logan announced, sticking his hand out. Kendall took his hand on reflex and gave it a quick shake, but let go much quicker than he normally would for anyone else. Something about Logan's skin made Kendall feel weird to touch it. It was like he was a perfect mix of soft and solid, and that was just his hand…

Kendall suddenly coughed when he realized his thoughts were getting a little taken away. Logan was in the middle of introducing himself to Carlos and James, but all three turned to stare at Kendall.

"You okay?" Logan said with a laugh.

"Oh, fine, just got some cola in my throat," Kendall said, sipping his drink and shrugging.

"Kendall's told us about you!" Carlos said. "It's about time we got another kid in town! There ain't many kids here, just Kendall, James and I. The rest are all little kids and old people."

"I figured," Logan said. "I have been helping my family unpack a lot, but the time I have spent out of the new house, it seems like there aren't any teenagers. Everyone was giving me funny looks like it's the first time they ever seen a 17 year old boy!"

James, Kendall and Carlos all chuckled, but it quickly faded to awkward silence for some reason. Kendall couldn't tear his eyes away from Logan if he tried, and Logan seemed too shy to really keep on a conversation.

Logan cleared his throat nervously and Herman rolled his eyes.

"Well jeez, you kids have been deprived from other children ya'll forgot how to socialize! Come on now, take a sit, little man," Herman said, gesturing to the empty stool next to Kendall. The blonde smiled and nodded. Logan grinned and sat down next to his new friends, brushing shoulders with Kendall.

"Oh, Sorry," Logan said.

"It's alright," Kendall said, his smile growing, waving him off. Herman brought Logan a coke and he sucked it down greedily.

"Wow, you sure were thirsty, huh?" Kendall noticed.

"Yeah, carrying furniture off the dang truck all day in this sun. I don't think I have ever felt heat like this before!" Logan exclaimed. Kendall noticed that Logan did look a bit sunburnt, his cheeks and arms were a light reddish color. Sweat glistened on his forehead and rolled down his arms, which were quite muscular. Kendall wondered how such a small kid could develop such huge muscles!

"Would you mind showing me around town today?" Logan asked hopefully, setting down his now empty bottle of coke.

"Sure," Kendall said enthusiastically. He hopped down off his chair and the boys led Logan around the small town.

"Your mama lets you run around town without no shoes on?" Carlos asked, staring down at Logan's bare pale toes as they walked along the sidewalk. Logan shrugged and smiled, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Nah, she doesn't. But I don't really like shoes."

Carlos looked at Logan like he was the weirdest kid ever. But Kendall thought it was kinda cool. Being barefoot always felt like freedom to him.

The boys passed the church, a bowling alley, several antique, books, and sewing shops, and a couple of burger joints and diners. The town was basically a square (which was ironic because Kendall always thought that the people living there were square as could be) anyway, town square was three short streets filled with the shops and a park, and was all brick and cement. Around the tiny town square were scattered houses, tons of them. Most of the homes weren't even two storied and were pretty small, with chipped paint and not so good roofs.

"Well where's the school?" Logan asked, confused, looking around as if he may have missed something when the boys announced the end of the tour.

"There isn't one," Kendall said. "Not enough kids in town! We have to take a bus 45 minutes to the next town every morning, ugh!"

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Logan exclaimed, settling on the fact that this might be the dullest, dumbest town in the history of ever! Well, there was a bowling alley, but there wasn't even a roller rink or a movie theater!

"Hey, wanna see our band?" Carlos asked.

"You have a band?" Logan asked, perking up a bit. Carlos nodded.

"Mmhmm! We practice at my house in my garage, 'cuz none of our other parents will allow instruments!"

"Can I hear your band play?" Logan asked James and Kendall. James was excited to finally have somebody interested in the band, but Kendall felt awfully shy suddenly.

"Well, I don't know if we'll _play_ today-"

"Of course we will! The new kid gets what the new kid wants! I'll race ya!" Carlos said, taking off on a run towards his house. James laughed and followed suit.

"Follow me!" Kendall said, rolling his eyes. They chased each other to Carlos' garage, where all of their old instruments were set up.

"Neat," Logan said, examining Carlos' keyboard and tambourine and James' guitar. "Is this your guitar, Kendall?"

"No," Kendall said. "Mines at home, this is James'. How'd you know I play the guitar?"

"I dunno, you just sorta struck me as one," Logan told him. "I love the guitar. My dad gave me his 1960 Fender Stratocaster. Maybe I can bring it one day and play with you guys?"

James, Kendall and Logan's jaws dropped to the cement floor in disbelief.

"A…A _Fender Stratocaster?" _ Kendall asked. That's like what the rock stars used! "Can I see it?"

"Only if you show me yours!" Logan said.

"Nah, my guitar could never compare to yours, Logan! My guitar is ugly as all heck."

Logan frowned. "Now don't say that, Kendall Knight! There isn't a thing ugly about something that can make music. It's beautiful. It might need some work, but it's still beautiful. You should show me yours one day."

Kendall blushed at Logan's words. He never heard anybody talk like Logan Mitchell did.

"I will," Kendall promised.

Logan smiled. "Well, are you guys going to sing, or what?"

"No, no that's okay," Kendall said. He felt self-conscious around this boy, and he hated singing in front of people as it was.

"Kendall's too shy to sing," Carlos said. Kendall elbowed him.

"Carlos! You stinker!" Kendall hissed.

"That's okay. You can play guitar," Logan said, handing him James' guitar. Kendall looked to James for permission, and he nodded. Honestly, when their instruments were in Carlos' garage, they became everybody's and they all shared them.

Kendall really didn't want to play anything, he was too nervous. But the guys all decided on a song, and they started playing "Roadhouse Blues", their favorite song by The Doors.

Kendall made several mistakes, which was not like him, but Logan was very impressed. James was singing and playing tambourine and Carlos worked the keyboard. Even without drums or quality instruments, they still sounded amazing.

"That was… Unusually good," Logan said in awe.

"Really?" Carlos asked, his chubby face lighting up. James grinned as wide as a jack-o-lantern. They were finally getting praised for the thing they loved the most!

"I'm serious. You guys have talent," Logan said. "Kendall, you killed the Robby Krieger's guitar riffs and James, you sounded better than Jim Morrison himself! Carlos, your keyboard was outstanding, too. "

"I made so many mistakes," Kendall said, putting down James' guitar.

"You were just nervous, I could see it in your hands. If you'd just relax, you wouldn't miss a single chord," Logan assured him.

Kendall did not want to play another song in front of this boy who he hardly knew, but Logan handed him the guitar back. "Play some more, you guys."

"Okay, but you sing this time," James said, grinning.

"Alright, cool," Logan said. "Kendall, pick which song we do next. I know just about every song there is."

"Can we do 'We Can Work It Out' by The Beatles?" Kendall suggested.

"One of my favorites, alright," Logan said, nodding his head and tugging on the collar of his flannel shirt. Kendall wondered how this kid could just be so… _Cool._ That was the only word Kendall could describe Logan as. Cool. Well, mysterious, too. Cool and mysterious.

Logan began singing after James counted him in, and Kendall was surprised as soon as he started singing. It wasn't the first time he heard him singing, but the first time was more just for fun. This time, Logan's voice was filled with emotions and was as smooth as butter, as sweet as honey. Kendall hung into every word, in love with the sound of his voice. It was unique and beautiful, and there was pure talent shining in his voice. It was clear and strong, even without a mic! By mid-song, James and Carlos had joined in singing, laughing as they did so because it was so much fun to finally be able to share their music with somebody, but Kendall only listened to Logan intently, his fingers strumming away on the chords of James' guitar. Logan turned as he sang and gave Kendall a nod and a wink, noticing he didn't seem as nervous as before. Kendall blushed, which only embarrassed him further, but Logan either never noticed Kendall's frequent blushes or just didn't care. He seemed to be about the most non-judgmental person Kendall ever met.

After a few more songs, the sun began to lower in the sky. Kendall looked at the sky nervously.

"I better head home now!" Kendall said, knowing his dad got angry when he arrived home before dark.

"I better too," Logan said. "This was fun, guys. Let's do it again sometime. Kendall, wait up for me!" Logan ran after Kendall, who was already down Carlos' driveway.

"Let's walk together since we both live around the same area," Logan said when Kendall turned around.

"Oh… Sure," Kendall said.

"Thanks for the tour of the town and showing me your band. You guys are crazy good. How are you not on the radio yet?"

"I dunno. It's hard to get anywhere here. Nobody ever wants to listen to us, they just like to listen to the choir on Sundays. It's bogus," Kendall said.

"Well they are just dumb," Logan said. He reached into the front pocket of his flannel and pulled out a small, thin box of something.

"Well you sure are dumb for doing this stuff!" Kendall scolded when he got a closer look at the box, which said "Marlboro" on it. Logan pulled a skinny white stick out and lit it up with a match. He placed the cigarette to his lips and sucked in before blowing out a several little perfect rings of white smoke.

"Oh so what, everyone smokes!" Logan said.

"They're finding it causes cancer," Kendall said, approaching his driveway. "My dad smokes those things and all he does is cough!"

"Everything causes cancer nowadays," Logan said. "I can also get hit by a bus tomorrow! Smoking is fun. You only live once, Kendall."

With that, Logan smacked Kendall on the back and bounded off towards his own house, leaving Kendall standing and shaking his head. Just what Small River needed to turn it upside down… A bad boy! Maybe this coming school year would be more interesting than he thought!

**A/N You know what makes me happy? Reviews! If you do, I'll be more likely to post chapters quicker! I'm kind of sad because I don't get the reviews like I used to… If there is something I am doing wrong, let me know because I write for you guys!**


	5. Out In The Streets

**A/N Well it's been like forever since I updated this since I put all but my most recent stories on hiatus, but Caitee and I blackmailed each other into updating our stories and this happened. I'll try to be more frequent with the updates, but no promises cuz life. But it'd be nice to finally finish a story for once so I'll do my best teehee. Anyway, I hope all you Kogan lurvers enjoy! **

**Also I don't own Reasors, it's a store and IDK if it was around in the 60's but it's the only upscale market I know of around here lol. Also I didn't proof read this so I hope it's okay. Please forgive me for any typos you see.**

**Ps you know what's awkward? The cover art for the stories like why the frick do they use your profile photo as a default picture because some of my stories I didn't bother to find a photo for and instead it's my jolly round weird face just plastered there and it's so freaking weird. It just bothers me okay. Like who puts a photo of their face on the cover of their own book like hello yes I wrote this that is my face enjoy. Wtf.**

Kendall's eyes popped open before his alarm clock could ring at 6:30 AM. He sat upright with more energy than he had in a long time and pressed the button on his little silver alarm clock, then rolled out of bed and quickly dressed in a pair of old jeans and a blue plaid shirt before storming into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. Pastor Knight eyed him wearily. He knew his rambunctious son well enough to realize he was up to something.

"Kendall?" His father asked as he rushed around the kitchen, practically tripping and falling flat on his face trying to put on his shoes.

"Yes sir?" He answered before downing a glass of orange juice. He wanted to get all of his morning chores and gardening done within the next couple of hours so he could be free the rest of the day to meet up with Logan. He had never felt such excitement for a new friend before, but Logan was different than all the other kids he knew. Something about the teenager was just so alluring and _cool. _He wanted to spend all of his free time getting to know him.

"When you're finished with morning chores, I need you to go into the city and pick up some groceries," his father ordered him blandly. "We're running low on things we need that the general market doesn't sell. I'll make you a list."

Kendall paused, his face falling and his exuberance dwindling slowly. He stared at his father for a few seconds, jaw open, wondering if his father did this on purpose, forcing him to leave town unexpectedly when it was obvious he had plans.

"Did you not hear me properly? I expect a 'Yes sir,'" the man said gruffly. Kendall snapped out of his stupor and muttered what his father wanted to hear, heartbroken.

"Go on and attend to your chores. I will leave the list and money on the counter."

"Yes sir," Kendall repeated. His father squinted at him, setting down his morning paper.

"When you get back I want the house clean. Floors mopped and polished, furniture dusted, and lawn mowed."

Kendall looked at his father with sad green eyes. He knew now that he was doing this on purpose just to spite him. Kendall rarely was excited for anything, and if there was one thing his father hated, it was for his son to be happy, wasn't it?

"Our new neighbors the Mitchell's will be here tonight. We're having a welcoming party here at the house. Guests will be here at 7. I want refreshments and food on the table by 6:30, and wear something nice. I want you cleaned up and proper!"

Kendall's depressed frown suddenly broke out into an elated smile, taking his father by surprise. "Okay dad!" He practically shouted.

Pastor Knight just frowned, shaking his head at his bipolar son. "You stay out of trouble!" He warned, but Kendall was already out the door to tend to his garden. His usual morning chores consisted of taking out trash, cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast, and other random things that might have needed to be done. It would be a long day ahead of him. By bike, the city was a good hour and a half away, so 3 hours both ways. He'd be gone all morning, and preparing for the party would take all afternoon. But even all that couldn't take away his excitement this time, because the party was for Logan.

As Kendall gardened, he couldn't help but to smile, even though a teenager smiling down at his corn and squashes and peppers might seem a little silly. He whistled a tune as he as watered his beloved veggies, the august sun already beating hot on his back despite the early hour. Kendall was used to it, though. He grew up exerting himself under the hot sun, so it didn't bother him much. It was kind of in his blood now, to work hard all day. He'd feel incomplete if he didn't spend his days grueling in the heavy air under the bright Oklahoma sun.

Suddenly, the creak of wood and a thump behind Kendall startled the sweaty blonde. Somebody had jumped the picket fence and was in his yard, and it certainly wasn't James or Carlos, they wouldn't be caught dead awake before 8 AM.

Kendall whipped around, holding his rake up like a weapon, but immediately dropped it when he saw that pale face staring at him, mouth pointed upwards into a crooked smile.

"Hey." There was that honey-like voice, making Kendall's blood pump a little faster than it should.

"Logan! Hey," Kendall choked out.

"Were you about to kill me?" Logan asked amusedly, pointing to his rake.

"What? No, I just thought you were a squirrel or something," Kendall laughed nervously. Logan just nodded, staring at him like he was the strangest kid he'd ever met. Kendall cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heating up, but he blamed that on the rising sun.

"What are you doing up this early? It's summer. Ain't no reason for a teenager to be up at this hour."

"Enh, I couldn't sleep," Logan said, leaning against the waist-high picket fence, his elbows propped up behind him. "I never can sleep in a new town. Decided to take a walk before the sun rose to clear my head. I was just headin' home when I saw you working away out here." Logan peered at Kendall's small but colorful vegetable garden. "This your mom's?"

Kendall felt a slight pang in his heart at Logan's words. He hated it when people who didn't know him brought up his mother. He had to explain to them that she was dead and that just took too much energy.

"N-No, it's mine," Kendall replied in a tight voice. Logan noticed the question seemed to make him uncomfortable for whatever reason, so he decided to change the subject.

"You gonna be here for the party? Mom and pops says the church is holding our family a welcoming party here tonight," Logan said with a swift roll of his chocolate brown eyes. Kendall smirked.

"You don't like parties?"

"Not these kind of parties," he said. "But hell yeah I like parties."

Kendall nodded with understanding. Often times their little ranch house was filled to the brim with church goers for whatever reason to celebrate. Kendall hated it, although he didn't mind the reason for tonight's party.

"Well I'll be here considering my dad forces me to host all the parties he holds, but I can assure you it will be boring with lots of old people."

Logan laughed. "Well I say we bail and go chill with your dudes, do something fun."

"I would, but my dad will kill me. He'll be watching me like a hawk the whole time to make sure I'm the perfect poster child for Small River."

Logan was about to comment something on the lines of "that's stupid" when Carlos and James came walking up the sidewalk. They jumped the fence and greeted Kendall and Logan with a pat on the back and huge smiles. James and Carlos were just about the friendliest duo you could meet. They were dumb and reckless, but their sweet nature definitely made up for it.

"Hey, what are you guys doing awake?" Kendall asked, slinging his arm around little Carlos' shoulders.

"I saw you and Logan from the window and thought to get James and see if you all wanted to hang out today, maybe walk to the bowling alley to play some video games or something," Carlos said. He lived a few houses up the hill from Kendall and could see his yard perfectly from his window.

"I can't, I have to go into the city to get party food at Reasors," Kendall said. "It's going to take me all morning. Dad sure as hell won't let me drive his car."

"Bummer," James pouted. Kendall could feel Carlos' shoulders slump under his arm. He felt bad for always letting down his friends so he could bow down to his dad's orders all the time, but he didn't exactly have a choice.

"Oh well, we will see you at the party tonight," Carlos chirped.

"I highly doubt your invited," Kendall said with wide eyes. "After what happened last time…"

"What happened last time?" Logan inquired with a huge grin.

"He found himself some fireworks down at the car garage across town," James said. "There was a wedding reception a couple weeks ago at Kendall's house. Carlos decided to bring the fireworks and set off his own illegal fireworks show. He caught the lawn on fire and blew up the bride."

Logan's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, he didn't actually blow her up. He set off a rocket and it was faulty so it kind of blew up and singed her dress to pieces. But she was fine!"

Logan laughed at Carlos' antics. Maybe moving to this tiny town wasn't so bad after all with these guys around.

"Who cares if we're not invited, we'll crash the party," James said. "Just like we always do. I'll bring the beer."

"You're 17, where are you going to get beer from?" Kendall asked, exasperated.

"You seem to forgotten I have a stash in my garage," James said. "My dad is too drunk to notice if I steal one or two beers from the fridge a couple times a week."

Kendall shook his head, grinning. He loved James' dad. Unlike his own father, Mr. Diamond was a happy drunk. He only drank beer and not the hard stuff like Pastor Knight. He was the towns drunken car mechanic, always laughing and joking and high.

"You're gonna get my ass grounded," Kendall said, although it was unlikely; unless they caused any property damage or harassed anybody, his dad wouldn't be very angry if his friends showed up, considering he was good friends with their parents and left the punishment up to them. The thing was, was that Carlos' mom and dad were sappy for parents and hardly even yelled at their precious baby Carlos, and James' mom was so busy with her cosmetics too discipline her child and his dad was too high all the time to care.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya tonight!" James said with a wink. Kendall pushed him and Carlos to the fence.

"Will ya'll get outta here? I'm tryin' to work here and I got a shit ton to do," Kendall playfully scolded.

"You coming?" Carlos asked, inviting Logan to hang with them at the bowling alley. Logan shook his head.

"Nah, I would but I can't today. Maybe next time," Logan said politely.

"Alright, see you later!" Carlos called over his shoulder as he hopped the fence. Kendall looked at Logan curiously, wondering why Logan wasn't going to join his new friends.

"You know you can hang out with them," Kendall said slowly.

"I figured I'd give you a ride instead," Logan said.

"Too where?" Kendall asked, dumbfounded.

"The city," Logan said in a "duh" voice.

"You have a car?" Kendall asked, but Logan shook his head.

"Nah, I have something better. Come to my place when you're finished here."

"Oh, okay, thanks," Kendall said. "I'll see you in an hour."

"See you," Logan chimed, already climbing back over the fence. He waved as he headed down the sidewalk past to his house.

Kendall quickly finished his garden work and other chores in a frenzy. He shouted a goodbye to his father and ran down the street to Logan's house. He found the brunet in his garage, buffing up the shiny metal of his motorcycle.

_A motorcycle._

Something like this was unheard of in Small River. No kid was allowed to owned a motorcycle, and none of the adults were cool enough to have one. They were expensive, dangerous, and considered a devilish toy as they were usually associated with the rock n' roll crowd, which Small River took pride in banning.

"Whoa," Kendall whispered. Logan looked up from his work, noticing Kendall in his driveway. He grinned a toothy smile and gestured to his beast of a motorcycle.

"Ain't she a beauty?" He asked, wiping his greasy hand on a towel before running his long fingers through his mop of slicked back hair.

Kendall was absolutely speechless. He'd never actually seen a real motorcycle before.

"Dude, this is yours?" He finally asked, awestruck. He edged closer to the motorcycle, afraid to touch it or even breathe on it. It was so shiny and perfect, gleaming silver and midnight blue with black leather tassels hanging from the handle bars.

"My one and only. Restored her completely when I was 15. Found it wrecked on the side of the road. Dad wasn't too keen on the idea at first, but he said if I worked hard for the money to fix her up and did it all by myself, then I could keep her. He suggested selling it for a good profit, but I can't get rid of her. She's like my baby."

Suddenly, Logan tossed Kendall a helmet and hopped on the bike. "Well, strap up and get on here."

"Wh-what?" Kendall exclaimed, holding the helmet with slightly shaking hands. Logan chuckled at Kendall's nervous demeanor.

"What's up dude? You never rode on one of these before?" Logan asked him. He was smiling that toothy smile again, practically taunting to Kendall to get up on the two-seater and ride with him.

"I've only seen them in the magazines," Kendall said, feeling a bit pathetic for never having ridden one before. How could Logan ever think he was cool if he never even seen a motorcycle before?

"Well there's a first time for everything," Logan said smoothly.

"I-I don't know," Kendall fretted, worrying about what kind of punishment would be waiting at home for him if his father found out. Not to mention, it _was_ sort of dangerous. And he was kind of scared to death to touch it. He had a habit of ruining everything he touched. "I don't wanna scratch it, or-or-"

"Will you just get on the bike Kindle?" Logan drawled, watching Kendall's reaction with amusement etched on his delicate pale face. Kendall's words caught in his throat, and he "Umm'd" for a moment before strapping on the helmet and carefully climbing onto the motorcycle. Logan smiled once he felt Kendall situated on the bike. He revved the engine, emitting a gasp from Kendall.

"Sounds wicked, doesn't it?"

"It's awesome," Kendall said, grasping the small metal bars on either side of his hips, just wide enough for him to slip his fingers under and hold onto. But when Logan started backing up out of the garage, Kendall squeaked and moved his hands to Logan's waist, eager for something solid to hold onto.

"Eek, sorry, that took me by surprise!" Kendall quickly apologized, removing his hands at once. Logan shook his head and peered back at him. Under the helmet and sunglasses that he just put on, Logan was almost unrecognizable save for that heart shaped smile.

"It's okay," Logan assured Kendall. The blonde went red at a tomato. But Logan, care free as always, didn't seem to mind a bit that a wimpy little kid was on the back of his motorcycle, freaking out over the slightest movement. "But we are going to go faster than that when we hit the road, you do realize this, right?"

"Um, yeah sure I'm totally fine with that," Kendall blurted. "I'm a speed freak."

"Ya sure?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded. Logan wasn't convinced, but he took off anyway, the engine roaring behind them. Kendall felt his stomach droop as they raced off the slanted driveway and out onto the street.

Kendall forced back a whimper as the bike built up speed. Sharp winds hit him in the face, drying up all his sweat. It felt good yet terrifying at the same time. He sat rigid, clinging to the sides of the seat as if his life depended on it, but he didn't want to admit he was scared.

"You good?" Logan shouted over the wind and roaring engine.

"Yep!" Kendall yelled back. His eyes were glued shut and his face was as pale as a ghost. He was glad Logan couldn't see him right now.

"So, where we going?"

"Huh?" Kendall shouted.

"I need directions to the city!" Logan said.

Kendall's stomach churned. Giving directions meant opening his eyes, and he wasn't ready for that. Reluctantly, he pried open one eye and told him to go left at the next street.

Logan obeyed, and Kendall yelped when the entire bike went sideways, turning onto the street they needed to be on. He felt like he was going to fall off! He took the turn a little bit too fast.

"Agh! Logan don't do that!" Kendall scolded.

"Do what?" Logan exclaimed. "Turn?!"

Kendall zipped his mouth shut, realizing he was being ridiculous and not very manly. He agreed to ride on this thing, he would have to just shut up and deal with it, even though it went against every rational bone in his body.

"Hey, calm down," Logan said, but his voice wasn't annoyed or threatening. He sounded genuinely concerned, in fact. "I've been driving this for over 2 years now. Nothing's gonna happen. Just hold on and enjoy the ride, okay?"

Kendall couldn't help but relax at the tone in Logan's voice. He did as he was told, and found himself enjoying the ride soon enough. It was exhilarating, the most fun he'd had in a long time, and Logan did seem to be a pro at driving the bike. Each turn began to be less terrifying, and Logan actually turned smoothly, gliding across the asphalt before straightening out and zooming along the road.

"You alright?" Logan asked when he realized Kendall was much less tense behind him.

"Am I alright? I'm more than alright! This is awesome!" Kendall cried, his voice carrying down the long, empty road. They were out of Small River now, driving through a wooded area. He giggled joyfully at the breeze going through his long blonde hair and stretched his arms out, unafraid. Logan laughed and whooped loudly, and Kendall followed. He was pretty much as free as he ever felt before. The fact that at some point he'd have to get off the bike and go home saddened him, but for now he pretended like the road was his and he'd never have to go back and that he was free and alive for once. It was a feeling he never wanted to lose.

But halfway to the city, something went terribly wrong. The bike started to wobble dangerously. Logan was hitting high speeds now, and even he became concerned and slowed down just a bit.

"Is that normal?" Kendall asked.

"No, it's not," Logan said, driving a slower speed. The ride was smooth again, so he figured he just hit a rock and built up more speed again. But the wobbling happened again. Kendall gasped and clung to Logan's sides unashamedly now, watching the ground go by in a blur beneath him, the trees passing by at a dangerous speed.

"Damn it!" Logan shouted, realizing too late what was wrong. Before Kendall could even blink, the motorcycle collapsed to the ground, and the boy's bodies splayed out in either direction, sensitive bare skin skidding along the rocky asphalt. Gravel embedded itself into Kendall's arm as he rolled along the street. He was vaguely aware of the sounds of metal crashing into a tree and Logan crying out in pure pain.

Finally, Kendall's tumble along the street slowed, and he landed on his stomach, the air mercilessly knocked out of his lungs. He blinked several times, in shock and too scared to move in case he was gravely injured.

"Logan!" Kendall all but screamed after sucking in a painful breath of air. But no answer came. Kendall whimpered, panting heavily. He could tell right away at least three ribs were bruised. He propped himself up slowly on his elbow, scanning the road. Logan's bike was a mangled, smoking mess of metal, wrapped around a large tree. But Logan was nowhere to be found.

**A/N Gah! Sorry that was so long! Or is that a good thing? I don't know. I'll update soon, if anybody wants me too, considering I'm pretty sure this story was forgotten about! Lol. Reviews are as cool as Logan ;) I'm so flacking excited for next chapter it's cute and sweaty and whumpy and sdkjgnhejkger. BE EXCITED.**


	6. Dazed and Confused

**A/N So I think Kendall is going to start to realize in this chapter that he has certain feeling for a certain someone. ALSO YOU ALL SHOULD BE PROUD OF ME FOR A QUICK UPDATE BECAUSE WHEN DOES THAT HAPPEN IN MY LIFE ALMOST NEVER THIS DESERVES SOME REVIEWS. Teehee.**

Despite the bursts of fiery pain that burned through his body, Kendall lifted himself up with shaking elbows and struggled to his feet. Sweat stung in his eyes as he searched the road with his eyes for any signs of Logan. He limped forward, an arm across his chest to protect his sore ribs.

"Logan where are you?" Kendall cried out, but all he heard was and saw was birds and trees but no sign of his possibly injured friend. He felt a surge of panic run through his spine. What if he was unconscious, or worse?

"I'm here!" Logan called back after an agonizingly long pause, crawling his way out of a ditch and finally coming into view. He was a little scratched up, a few trickles of blood along his cheek and arms, but other than that he looked fine. Kendall never felt so relieved in his life.

"You're okay?" He asked with a small smile, as if he didn't believe it himself.

"Yeah, my head broke my fall," Logan said with a small smile as he took off his helmet, showing that he was, in fact, fine besides a little shook up. However, his smile quickly faded into a frown of concern when he noticed the way Kendall was limping, hunched over and grasping his middle.

"You're hurt," the brunet pointed out softly.

"Not as bad as your bike," Kendall said apologetically, gesturing to the smoking mess of metal and tires, hoping to stray the attention off of him. He would be fine. But Logan's bike was in terrible shape. He watched Logan's reaction sadly as the brunet's eyes widened, assessing the damage.

"Oh no. My baby," he whimpered out, but instead of rushing to the bike, he turned back around to Kendall and took a few quick strides towards him, figuring his bike could wait. Kendall did not look very good, and it was his fault he was injured. "You look like you're in pain, Kendall. What hurts?"

"I'm fine," Kendall said, straightening up a little bit so he wouldn't appear as injured. Logan blinked rapidly, as if he was trying to hide tears. "Logan, are you going to cry?"

"N-no, I have road dust in my eye, from the crash," Logan snapped, rubbing his red eyes and taking a deep breath. "I don't cry."

Kendall smirked. "Everybody _cries_, Logan. How else do you let emotion out?"

"Not me, Kendall. I have my own ways." Logan gently took Kendall's arm in his hand and pulled it away from his chest, than lifted his shirt a bit. Kendall flinched shyly.

"Hey, it's okay," Logan cooed. "You have some bruised ribs. It doesn't look too awful though. It'll heal up in a few days."

"It fucking hurts," Kendall mumbled miserably, rubbing the already purpled skin tenderly with his fingers.

"I know. We'll get you some medicine in town to take the pain away," Logan offered. "I guess we should head back and get someone to tow her," he said, gesturing to his poor bike. He glanced away, unable to even look at his pride and joy in shambles.

"I'm really sorry," Kendall said sincerely. He could easily tell how heartbroken Logan was over the crash, even though he was trying hard not to show it.

"It's not your fault," Logan assured him, looking Kendall straight in the eye. "During the move the front fork kind of got a little bent. I didn't realize how bad it was until this happened."

Kendall nodded. He didn't really know what to say that could make it better. He was just grateful that they weren't hurt.

"Listen, I still have to go to the city and pick up the stuff my dad needs or he'll kill me," Kendall said softly. "You go on back to town and call a tow truck. I'll be back in a few hours."

"_What_?" Logan exclaimed, flabbergasted. "You can't go to the city like this, you're hurt. You can barely walk. It will take you all day."

"I don't have a choice," Kendall said, throwing his hands up in the air. "My dad gave me an order and he expects me to do it!"

"Well you can't go alone, not when you're hurt. I'll come with."

"What about your bike?"

"I'll call a tow truck in the city." Logan started walking along the desolate road, looking back over his shoulder. "Well, ya coming?"

Kendall smiled to himself, grateful for the company during the long walk. He jogged a bit to catch up, but slowed his pace when his ribs screamed in pain. He winced and rubbed his stomach. The action didn't go unnoticed by Logan, who slowed down quite a bit and watched Kendall's moves carefully to make sure he was okay.

"I need a cigarette," Logan suddenly mumbled under his breath, feeling a bit stressed now that the shock of the accident had gone. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboros.

"Hmm?" Kendall asked. He hadn't been paying attention. Logan just held up the box and shook it before taking a cigarette out and lighting it up.

"You should have one, it will make you feel better," Logan said, handing out the cigarette to Kendall, who shook his head, unsure.

"I don't smoke, remember?"

"Just one won't hurt you," Logan tempted. "Come on, I won't tell nobody. You need to relax a bit. You look like you're about to pass out or some shit."

Kendall pressed his lips together, considering taking the cigarette offered out to him. Logan did have a point. He was still shook up from the accident and felt a little woozy from shock and pain. Maybe one cigarette, just one, could help until they reached the city and bought some medicine .Besides, he didn't want Logan thinking he was too wimpy to smoke.

"Oh fine, give it here," Kendall said crossly, taking it from Logan's fingers. The brunet smiled, pleased, and watched Kendall take his first drag.

Being that he was a good boy his whole life, Kendall had no idea what to expect or how to even smoke a cigarette. He took a long, hard drag, and suddenly his lungs were filled with smoke and poisons. He dropped the cigarette and placed his hands on his knees, tears forcing their way out of his eyes as he coughed harshly to rid his body of the toxins.

"Jesus Christ, Kendall!" Logan exclaimed as he patted his back. Kendall's ribs felt like they were going to split in two with every violent hack. "What were you thinking? You sucked the shit out of that cigarette!"

Kendall finally quit coughing. He stood up, wiping his mouth, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment and lack of air. He glared at Logan. "You didn't tell me that would happen!"

"I didn't think you were dumb enough to suck that hard!" Logan defended. He picked up the cigarette off the road. "Here, try it again but this time, don't drag so hard. It feels nice that way."

Kendall eyed the cigarette like it was the devil, but he didn't want to give up. He took it back hesitantly, closed his eyes, and put the smoking stick to his lips. This time, he followed Logan's advice, and he was right. The smoke was strong, but his head felt light and it was just… Nice.

"Is that good?" Logan asked, grinning.

"Yeah, what's in this stuff?" Kendall asked as they continued walking down the path.

"It's called nicotine, my brother. Jeez, haven't you ever heard of a cigarette before?"

"Yeah, my dad smokes em sometimes and one time James and Carlos found some and tried it, but I don't know, it just didn't ever seem like my thing."

Logan smirked. "Huh. Everyone smokes these things up in Chicago. They're as common as Coca Cola. So you're a good kid, huh?"

"Well yeah," Kendall said, blushing a bit as he kicked up a bit of red dirt with his toe. He could feel Logan's eyes burning through the top of his head uncomfortably. He noticed the new kid seemed to have a habit of smoldering his stare at you, just watching you, making you feel kind of queasy and nervous at the same time. "Kinda hard to cause trouble when your dad is constantly breathing down your back and making you come home by 9 PM."

"Yeah, that's gotta suck. I bet you ain't ever had a beer before, either."

Kendall's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened yet again. "Not true. I drink beer all the time!"

Logan narrowed his eyes. Kendall withered beneath his huge brown eyes.

"Well maybe not a_ll _the time. But I have before."

Logan just chuckled, amused. Suddenly, Kendall leaned forward when a jolt of pain shot through his abdomen. Logan's laugh faded as he lurched towards Kendall and caught him.

"Whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kendall said, closing his eyes shut tight and waiting for the pain to pass. "Just really sore. That crash really messed me up, I think. Everything hurts."

"Fuck. I'm sorry, dude," Logan apologized, helping Kendall sit on the ground to breathe for a few moments.

"Why are you sorry?" Kendall asked him, trying to distract himself from the pain.

"I wrecked the bike. I would have never asked you to get on if I knew the tire was so screwed up."

"I was the one who agreed to ride with you. And you're right, you couldn't have predicted a crash. It's not like I blame you or nothing."

Logan sighed. He blamed himself, that was for sure. Because of him, the poor innocent kid was hurt and hardly able to walk.

"Just take your time and rest," Logan told him. Kendall shook his head stubbornly, his sweat-damp blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"No, I'm fine. We can go on," Kendall said, getting to his feet and pushing the agony it caused him out of his mind. He was pretty sure he bruised his hip and messed up his leg in the crash too, but no way would he tell Logan that.

Logan didn't say anything, although he disagreed with Kendall moving so fast. He could see the pain behind his eyes, and it worried him, but still they walked on. The sun was getting hotter and brighter as the morning changed to afternoon. Logan was panting now, dripping sweat from every surface of his body.

"Jesus it's hot," he muttered, pulling his shirt off to expose perfect, flushed skin stretched over faintly defined abs and a muscular back, walking a bit ahead of Kendall. The blonde couldn't help but let his eyes roam over the boy's strong figure. It wasn't at all like James and Carlos' or his own lanky figures. He was pale, but that would change within a couple weeks of living in Oklahoma. As they walked on, Kendall found himself staring at Logan, every swing of his blue jeaned hips and every drop of sweat that rolled down his flawless skin. It was all very strangely enticing.

Kendall gulped, breaking his eyes away from the sight suddenly. That was w_rong._ He had never looked at another male's body like that before. He blamed it on jealousy. Yes, he was jealous for his strawberries and cream colored skin, so fragile looking and so different than the usual dark reddish-brown from the Oklahoma sun and dirt. He wished he could have that much solid muscle running through his back and out to his arms. Sure, Kendall was strong, but his muscles were thin and wiry. He didn't have the huge bulging muscles like Logan's biceps.

"You doing okay back there?" Logan asked over his shoulder, breaking Kendall's thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm good," Kendall said with a smile. Logan nodded and they kept walking, too worn out from the morning's events to say anything else.

Soon, the city was visible as they climbed up a hill. They were hot and tired and dehydrated by now, their throats dry and limbs weak and shaky, but they were comforted by the thought of cold water and rest in a few short minutes.

They went to a Walmart first, as it was the first store on the edge of the city. Kendall was out of breath and too exhausted to shop with Logan, who sat him against a wall near the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," Logan said, squeezing his forearms reassuringly. Kendall just nodded listlessly. Logan left him sprawled out on the floor, hoping nobody would notice a scraggly and injured young boy lying there, which was highly unlikely. He would have to make this fast. He rushed through the first aid section of the store, anxious to get back and tend to his new friend. He scanned the shelves, picking out some antiseptic cloths and cream, gauze, and pain medicine, than went to the refrigerated aisle for bottled water before purchasing the items and making his way back to Kendall.

"Kendall, open up," Logan ordered when he arrived to the front of the store, crouching in front of Kendall. The blonde saw the cold bottle of water in his hand and opened his mouth, grasping weakly for the bottle. Logan helped him drink several gulps and take his medicine before drinking the rest of his bottle himself, desperate for water.

"Come on, get up," Logan said, grabbing Kendall's arms and pulling him to his feet. He led them to the bathroom and locked the door before wiping Kendall's random cuts and scrapes with antiseptic. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kendall said, rubbing his overheated neck. He could feel his strength slowly returning after the small rest and bottle of water.

"Enh, it's the least I can do after nearly killing you," Logan joked. He wetted down a paper towel with water and from the faucet and placed it on Kendall's neck to help cool him down since his skin was burning.

"Keep that on for a couple of minutes, it'll help cool your body temperature down," Logan told him.

"What are you, a doctor?" Kendall joked lightly. Logan just shrugged and gave a tiny smile before wiggling out of his tight jeans, revealing his red and bloody leg. Kendall's eyes widened at the sight. Logan was putting antiseptic on the wounds and picking out tiny pieces of gravel like it was no big deal. It wasn't until then that Kendall noticed the stain of red on the calf of Logan's dark wash blue jeans, hardly visible, along with a few small rips and tears.

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed, gesturing to his bloodied leg.

"No big deal. Just some road rash," Logan said, hissing a little bit at the burn of the alcohol soaked cloths.

"Um, that's _a lot_ of road rash. Does it hurt?"

"Kind of," Logan lied, when really it hurt terribly. His whole leg was burning and aching. But he wrapped it up with some gauze and worked his hurt leg back into his jeans gingerly.

Kendall just shook his head, rubbing his temples. He felt even worse knowing Logan was hurt. The vague dizziness he had been experiencing intensified and his brain pounded inside of his skull. He didn't feel all that great. The room was starting to spin.

"Whoa, you okay?" Logan asked worriedly, placing his hand on Kendall's shoulder. The blonde was extremely flushed and his eyes were crossing a little.

"Yeah, I just feel kind of weird," Kendall said. He panicked a bit when tiny black stars crept into his vision. Logan bit his lip as he watched Kendall's slow movements. He feared he had heat sickness from the long walk in the sun. Suddenly, Kendall wavered on his feet. Logan's heart was pounding in his chest. Kendall mumbled something but he couldn't hear what it was exactly.

"What was that?" Logan asked. He was holding onto both of Kendall's shoulder's now, trying to keep him upright.

"I don't feel good," Kendall said a bit louder this time. He blinked sleepily and his knees buckled. Logan caught the taller boy easily and lowered him to the cold tile floor.

"Kendall?" Logan squeaked, slapping his cheek. But he was unresponsive, completely out of it. He got to his feet and ran out of the bathroom, scanning the store for a payphone. When he found one, he dropped a quarter into the slot and hurriedly dialed 911.

**A/N WHOOPS I gave Kendall heat exhaustion. **


	7. Uptight (Everything's Alright)

**A/N Oh my gosh I forgot about this story until today when I got a couple really sweet reviews and remembered I was in the middle of this story lol. SO thanks for the reminder guys! Haha. Also I hope this cheers Caitee up cuz she's sick and I need her to feel better. She's my sweet baby sister and if you want to help make her feel better, go read one of her amazing masterpiece BTR fics and leave her a review! Her name is asdfghjklblah. Also Caitee I promise to have your birthday present up soon it's like more than halfway finished xoxoxoxxo.**

**Ps this isn't proofread because it's late and my toe hurts because in Modern dance tonight I freaking kicked a wall, smashed my toe, and broke off half the nail omfg. It was hilarious when it happened but now my toe is throbbing lol**

Logan paced the hospital corridors, busy doctors pushing past him. He kept his eyes glued to the clock, watching the seconds pass by slowly.

God he needed a cigarette.

He knew Kendall had been hurt worse than he let on in the accident. Now he was in the damn hospital, unconscious with heat sickness. And Logan was sick with worry.

It was funny, too, in a way. Because just a couple weeks ago if somebody were to as Logan what was more important to him; some kid, or his motorcycle, he'd laugh and probably punch the person who'd ask him such a stupid question. His motorcycle came above everything and everybody else in his life. It was all he had left.

But right now, his only thought was his new, skinny, shy blonde friend who was ill and hot and hurt and laying in a hospital bed. He could care less about his motorcycle, which kind of shocked him. Not saying he wasn't distraught about the love of his life lying in shambles in the middle of the road, scorched and possibly ruined beyond repair. It's just the fact that he would rather never see his motorcycle again if it meant Kendall would be okay. It was after all his own fault that he was so injured. He should have known it was unsafe to take the bike out before fixing that stupid wheel…

"Kendall Knight?"

Logan turned around with a slight gasp when he heard the familier name being called out questioningly by a female voice.

"He's my friend," Logan breathed out. "Is he okay? What's wrong with him?"

The nurse that approached Logan looked a bit taken aback, and Logan realized he was being kind of intense. He had a habit of doing that sometimes. His eyes would get wide and his voice would go gruff and he'd get really close to people's faces. But that was only because he was used to having to scare people off. It just became a part of his daily demeanor, unfortunately.

Logan backed away a bit and gave the nurse a small smile, and she immediately relaxed when she saw his charming, crooked lips.

"Your friend is okay. He woke up a few minutes ago. He has several bruised ribs though. He needs to stay in bed for a couple of days at least. Ice and ibuprofen should fix him right up. His temperature was one hundred and two when he arrived but it's down to ninety nine now. He's gonna be a little nauseous and headachy for a little while, and very sore because of the ribs and some road rash and banged up limbs from the accident. We got him completely hydrated again. He was pretty dehydrated when he came in. Heat sickness isn't anything to mess around with. Can you get a hold of his parents? He wouldn't tell me their phone number, kept mumbling about how his father doesn't care, which is ridiculous. Who wouldn't care that their own child is in the hospital?"

"Oh… I don't know his parents," Logan muttered. "I kinda just moved here."

"Well since he's still a minor I need a guardian to sign him out and pick him up."

"Can I see him? Maybe I can convince him to call his dad," Logan offered.

"Sure, he's in room 21 B. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

Logan nodded and mumbled a thanks, taking off towards Kendall's room. He found him asleep in his bed, snoring softly, cheeks flushed red as a tomato. He still looked unwell.

"Kendall, wake up dude," Logan whispered. He shook Kendall gently, careful not to jar any of his injuries. The sick boy groaned softly and blinked open glazed green eyes.

"Hmm?"

"It's Logan. You okay?" He asked quietly, sitting beside Kendall's skinny, sleepy body. "Did the nurse tell you what happened?"

Kendall yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah," He said in a cracked voice. "I don't really remember much. She said I had heat sickness and I was dehydrated so I fainted?"

"Yeah, you were pretty sick for a while there. But she said you're gonna be alright."

Kendall rubbed his ribs and winced. His stomach hurt so badly. It was times like these, though he would never admit it, that he wanted his mother.

"Have you heard anything about your motorcycle yet?" Kendall asked. Logan couldn't believe he was still genuinely so concerned about a contraption that hurt him so badly while in such a condition.

"No, I'll call a shop later. I was more worried about making sure you weren't dead and shit," Logan grumbled. He reached out to ruffle Kendall's long blonde bangs.

"I'm really sorry about your motorcycle-"

"Dude, will you let it go. I'm okay with it, I swear. It's not the end of the world. Hell you seem pretty good with an engine maybe you can help me fix it up if it isn't too damaged."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I ain't nothin' at fixin' anything. My dad just makes me work on his, doesn't mean I'm any good."

"Speaking of your dad," Logan started. "Um the nurse needs you to call your dad to have him come pick you up. She won't let you go 'til a parent gets here."

Kendall's green eyes opened wide as saucers and his jaw went slack and for a moment, he looked actually terrified for whatever reason. But that flash of fear was gone as quick as it came, and now he just looked plain annoyed.

"No, not my dad. I'm sure they don't give a shit if I leave or not. I'm 17 I can do what I want."

Logan decided to press on a little bit more. They needed a ride and whether Kendall liked it or not, he really needed a parent to help him.

"Well what do you want to do, walk 2, 3 hours back home in this heat when you already have heat sickness? You can even sit up with your belly hurtin' so bad cuz your ribs are swollen like an elephant. My only means of transportation is gunked up in the middle of the highway broken to pieces. I think we need to call your dad."

Kendall jutted out his pale pink lips, his eyes appearing watery and sad, like a little green eyed, scared puppy dog. Logan was pretty sure he never seen anything like it before. He didn't know if he wanted to punch that stupid pout right off his face or give in and do whatever the kid wanted.

"Please don't make me call my dad. If he finds out what happened I'm dead." Kendall threw his head back against his pillow. "I really am dead. He's gonna finish me, Logan! I didn't get anything he asked of me!"

"I think he'd understand that his freaking son is practically almost dying and can't pick up some Goddamned groceries," Logan hissed. He didn't really realize how vile Kendall's dad actually was.

"Jesus Logan I'm not dying what the hell dude-"

"I don't see why we can't just overdramatize it a little bit for him, Kendall-"

"-And he can't know I was on a motorcycle hanging with a friend when he gave me orders. _Please_ Logan, don't call my dad."

Logan sighed, pushing back his mop of gelled, black hair back with his fingers. Kendall sounded so fucking desperate, and with those teary eyes, Logan couldn't help but immediately agree. Obviously something was bothering Kendall enough to not want his own father when he was so hurt.

"Okay, okay I'll get you out of here," Logan said. "So what, we just don't tell your dad that you were in a motorcycle crash? Cause you're obviously not fine, dude."

Kendall shrugged. "I've hid worse from him before."

"Alright," Logan said. He rubbed his hand against his temples. "Come on then, I'll sneak you out of here. Just follow me."

**A/N Okay so like I said it's really late so sorry that was short and not proof read lol. But hopefully it cheered up Caitee a bit and anybody else who needs some cheering up. Also I got a really good suggestion to write some chapters in Logan's POV, which I have been meaning to do, so expect more chapters in Logan's POV as well as Kendall's. There's still lot's more we need to learn about our lil brunet badboy ;) Hmm I wonder if Kendall can hide his injuries from Daddy Knight for long… Teehee. Reviews? Kendall whump for all in the upcoming chaps! :D Love ya guys! Good night!**


End file.
